custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of guests that appeared in the Barney franchise (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventure Car is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on September 4, 1997. Plot The kids are playing a game called "What If." It works by pretending to do anything they want to with their imagination. To make it more fun, Barney takes them on a ride in the car to different places: The pizza bakery for Chip, The castle for Hannah and Robert, The jungle for Min, Antarctica for Tosha, The beach for Shawn, The campsite for Jason, and the west for Keesha. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Jason *Tosha *Min *Chip *Robert *Hannah *Keesha *Mr. Boyd Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Land of Make-Believe #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #Skating, Skating #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #My Kite #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #A Camping We Will Go #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #The Frog on a Log #A Hiking We Will Go #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Make the Dough #Turkey in the Straw #My Kite Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song in place they are *Season 3 opening sequence *Chip talking to Shawn, Tosha, Min, Jason, Robert, Hannah and Keesha *Barney comes to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination) *Barney using magic to get his car driving hat on (And when he's tall he's what we call) *Barney singing the line "And we can reach them on our tippy toes" during "The Land of Make-Believe" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids making sounds during "Silly Sounds" *BJ and Baby Bop arrive (Barney's friends are big and small) *Kids arrive from school gate (They come from lots of places) *Barney and the kids singing the second verse of "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" (After school, they meet to play and sing with happy faces) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on the road (Barney shows us lots of things) *BJ singing "Scary Stories" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids eating pizza (ABC's and 123's) *Barney helping Chip up (And how to be a friend) *Barney using magic to turn the toy car into his car (Barney comes to play with us, whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging Chip, Hannah, Min and Jason during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Barney doll on tire-swing (from Season 3) with rainbow on it (If you just make-believe him) *Season 3 title card saying "Barney's Adventure Car". Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Riding in Barney's Car (1994)". *The end credit's arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of The Land of Make Believe ses the same arrangements from "Barney's Playtime Activities", with the same vocals from different 1996 Season 3 videos. *The version of Buckle Up My Seatbelt uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. *The version of Riding in the Car uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Riding in Barney's Car", except Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are mixed with their 1996 voice. *This was another episode to have eight kids. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" (as he and Baby Bop arrive at the playground), the sound clip is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Chip pushed the pizza car forward with the Barney doll on it, and the doll falls off it. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's when Chip ice skates to fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *This is another time Chip falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *Durimg a scene where Chip ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, *When Chip is skating too fast, his scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery Of The Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was pitched up to +2. *When Chip yells "Whoa!" while he is skating too fast, the sound clip is BJ's from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when BJ hits a home run), except it was pitched up to +2, double sped up and mixed with Chip's 1997 voice. *When Chip yells "Whoa!" before he slips on the ice rink and falls down, the sound clip is the same as Barney's from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney slips on the toy ambulance and falls down), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Chip's 1997 voice. *Before "Swimming, Swimming" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming diver clothes including swimming diver goggles, gloves, suits, and flippers on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, hands, necks, shoulders, arms, backs, tummies, legs, and feets. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time" and the Barney segment in "Kids For Character". *Jason wore the same clothes in "Fun and Games". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Once Upon a Time" and the Barney segment in "Kids For Character". *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Talent Show". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Barney In Outer Space". *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Halloween Party". Quotes: Quote 1: *Barney: We are on the frozen ice. *Baby Bop: It sure is, Barney. The frozen ice was very slippery. *BJ: And We have to go ice skating around it, But, we don't have any pair of ice skates. Quote 2: *(after the song "Skating, Skating" song) *BJ: Barney, I love it when you skate. *Barney: Thanks. I tried, and tried. And I didn't fall down anymore. *Baby Bop: Yay! *Chip: Look at me, everyone! I'm skating too fast! (giggling) *Barney: Be careful, Chip! You'll hurt yourself! *Baby Bop: Uh-oh! *Shawn: Uh oh! *Hannah: Oh no! *BJ: Chip's gonna crash if he does that! *Shawn: (covers his eyes) I can't watch! *Barney: Chip! You're gonna fall and get hurt! *Baby Bop: Help! *BJ: It's okay, Sissy! *Chip: Aaaaaahhhh!! *(everyone (except Chip) gasps) *Chip: Whoa! *Barney: Watch out for that ice rink! *Chip: Whoa! (slips on the ice rink and falls down to the ground with a loud crash) Ow! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on their skates rush over to check on Chip) *Chip: (laying on the ice rink) *Barney: Chip, are you alright?! (helps Chip up) *Chip: Yes, except my finger. It has a tiny cut. It is bleeding. *Barney: Oh. You need a bandage for that? *Chip: Sure! *(Barney uses magic and a bandage appears) *Barney: (puts the bandage on Chip's hurt finger) There. All better. *Chip: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Chip: I'm glad you have this. My finger feels better now. Release Dates *September 4, 1997 *September 23, 1999 Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Adventure Car Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Greatest Hits Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney Let's Play School Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Video screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Adventure Car Title Card Closing #End Credits #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)